


Garage Band

by ConsumeMyWine



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Band Fic, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Connor Deserves Happiness, Garage Band, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Jared Kleinman Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Please Kill Me, Senior year, Slow Burn, idk if this will turn into smut, it probably won't cause im too lazy, let them be gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsumeMyWine/pseuds/ConsumeMyWine
Summary: Zoe wants to start a garage band. She remembers a time when both her and and Evan were in chorus together, he got a solo when he was in 7th grade and marched through it with only one flat note.Connor: GuitarZoe: BassJared: DrumsEvan: Vocals





	Garage Band

**Author's Note:**

> (the fanfic where i implant Ben Platt’s talent into Evan because i like it better that way)

“Evan, we should talk after school” Jared said. Loudly, over the overwhelming amount of noise in the senior hall.

Evan was grabbing the usual notebooks and folders from his locker. He turned when being spoken too, Jared was standing next to him. Looking at him somewhat pointedly but also with a bit of curiosity. He had been a bit nervous at what Jared was infuring.

“Um… yeah, w-what do you want to talk about?” He said. Jared only wanted to hang out after school in order to play runescape and get his car insurance sorted with his mom.

“I mean, i said after school didn't i?” Jared said with a small brow raise. It made the blonde feel a bit stupid.

“Oh, yeah. Of course, sorry. I-ill talk to you after school then?” He answered Jareds question with the same question.

Jared looked down at the blinding white cast on Evans arm. it didn't have any names plastered on it, it probably won't have any more than zero. “So what, are you the first one to break your arm from jacking it?” he said with a smirk. It was loud enough to catch the attention of a passing sophomore. She looked over in their direction for just a second and then walked off. But that was too long, she shouldn't have heard that. No one needs to know that at all.

“ _nO!_ Jared! Why would- no i just, i feel out of a tree...okay?” he diminished his voice to only a murmur but it seems that Jared had caught every word.

Quickly a grin grew on his face as his head tilted back a little, he made a loud “ _Ha!”_ that was a bit too extra for Evans liking. “What are you, a fuckin’ acorn? That's so sad.” he still had a grin plastered on his face.

_The funniest part was when no one came. I could only think of doing it again, Ha._

“um, heh, yeah. I guess it was” Evan voiced.

_If i were gone would he care?_

He looked back at his bag, as if was a taboo to look at him in the eye. But It only took seconds of silence for Jared to find another button to press.

This time is was a Murphy. No, not the sweet child, but the dark child. With a hoodie drawn over his head and a single earbud hanging from his ear, he looked like a quiet kid. He didn't look like ‘himself’ as most of the other kids might say. He was calm, focusing on something else entirely.

But Jared has to break his calm state with something so ridiculously rude, “So, Connor, really diggin’ the hair length! A bit of _School Shooter Chic!_ ” he said, with so much as a smile to go along with it. Evan slapped his shoulder with a bit too much force than he wanted but it wasn’t unnecessary.

Jared looked back at him and cradled his bicep with his other hand. Connor was still staring at them, now with a light flame in his eyes

“You think you're funny, don't you?” he said, he was in a  better mood today, he bought new earbuds yesterday so he could ignore most of the people around him. During breakfast he didn't even talk, he just listened to some music quietly while Larry probably talked shit behind his back and Zoe kept staring at him. It as been a ‘good’ day so far. Until Jared had to come in and decide to fuck with him.

“Okay, it was a _joke_.” he turned his head to Evan and then back towards Connor. “Y’all don't need to bully me” both boys rolled their eyes while Jared walked off with a bit of an attitude.

Evan turned back to Connor with a bit of a smile. He didn't know how to continue on with the conversation. Connor looked at him, not returning the kind gesture but not being rude all the same.

 

Connor walked off. the buzzing in the back of his mind dispating when he calmed down. He appreciated the kid for even trying but what was it worth? Just one kid isn't enough to stop all the torment from the rest of the school. What would a shoulder slap do to the rest of the kids? nothing.

He walked to his AP Calc class and let himself in, he wasn't late but he wasn't early either. Most kids were coming in and filing to their chosen seats, Connor doing the same and sitting in the back of the class. He knew most of the information for this class so it didn't mean much of anything to pay attention.

His thoughts were distracted by a vibration that went off in his pocket. He made sure the teacher couldn’t see his phone when he opened the apparent message from ‘Zoe’.  

 

**Zoe: You know guitar right?**

 

Why the fuck would she need to know that?

 

**Why are you asking**

 

**Zoe: Can you just answer the question**

 

Rude.

 

**Yeah i played a bit in 8th gr**

**What do you want?**

 

**Zoe: Calm ur tits**

**Zoe: I wanna start up a band and you’re the only guitarist i know**

 

**Party**

 

**Zoe: Stfu**

**Zoe: You still need a ride after school?**

**Zoe: Im staying after for practice**

 

**I’ll walk**

 

**Zoe: Your choice**

 

“Murphy, phones away please”.

 

He looked up to find Ms.Domour with the attendance sheet in her arms. Some kids turned around to look at him, some looking disgusted and some just out of habit or curiosity. He give a glare to the one kid staring at him like he was dog shit and stuffed his phone in his pocket. His music was playing softly in the background. Luckily the teacher didn't notice because of his hair being in the way of his earbuds.

After class, he walked aimlessly around, wanting to skip but also not wanting to disappoint his mother by skipping. As a result, he took his sweet time trying to find room 215, choosing to be difficult. He was a few seconds late after the bell rang but it didn't matter, kids walked in minutes after the bell so it really wasn't a big deal.

All the seats in the back were taken by other kids so he took it upon himself to find an empty seat and claim it as his own. He browsed on instagram, looking at memes and adding more to his bookmarks when the kid from earlier came in.

 

Evan had a few honor classes here and there but he never was put in an AP class. His teacher from last year told him that he could excell better in a class that was more challenging. But he really didn't really want to move out of a class that he was already comfortable with. His teacher and the guidance counselor talked to him about moving up to an advanced placement class and he didn't say no to it. So that ‘undefined’ answer must have came across as a ‘yes’ for both of them and now he's in AP English.

He walked into class not liking that he actually was up to par with everyone. He felt like if he got a C+ on a test he might fail. In his old class, the reason he got most of the mistakes were because of spelling errors ad such. But now he could fuck up on anything. The stakes were high? He didn't like it here.  

He walked in looking nervous (like always). Some juniors were sitting up front while the rest of the seniors were towards the back. They were paying attention to their phones, some talking across the room, Others were just waiting for the teacher. But the one thing he noticed was a single empty seat in the centre of the room. Behind Connor Murphy.

The Connor Murphy from earlier that stared him down with judgemental eyes.

_At least he thought it was judgemental, most of the looks he got were the same “ew get away from me” type of eyes_

He was going to be sitting behind Connor Murphy for most of the year.

_I don't think i can handle this_

But he marched through it. He put his shit down and tried not to freak out, trying to breath correctly and not actually hyperventilate down Connors neck. This sucked. This sucked ass.

_Okay you need to stop. You've been through so much worse, just fucking deal with it_

Yep, sure. He can deal with it. Fuck, if he couldn't deal with this shit what type of person was he.

_Who freaks out about sitting behind someone? Just focus on something else. Look at your pencil. Just don’t focus on him._

Yep, cause he can do that. He can do that…..why cant he do that? The only thing in front of him was Connor. His hoodie was down, and his hair was around his neck. He didn't look scary at all. it was just...how was he not suppose to think about earlier. It made him feel awkward for some reason when he was thinking about it.

His little trance was gone when papers started being passed back. He looked away when Connor had the last two papers in his hand, one for him and one for Evan. When Connor turned around Evan looked back up.

_Make it look like you were not just staring at him._

He looked up and Connor held the last piece of paper in front of him, handing it over. But when Evan was reaching out to grab it, they locked eyes. It was a quick glance but it was there.

Evan looked away, grabbing the paper quickly and returning his gaze towards his desk. But he couldn't help but notice the small smirk the brunette had when turning back towards his own desk.


End file.
